Our Reflection
by Abhorsen-In-Waiting
Summary: Sango and Miroku want to get closer, but what happens if either of them are to scared to make the first move? Does the relationship crash and burn? previous author name was broken dreams....Woah... Chapter 13! Last chappy T.T
1. His Ways

****

Our Refection

His Way

Broken Dreams

This was the way that I was taught. To push away the woman you love, so they don't die bearing the child that I need to defeat Naruku.

The way I had to save her, the one that I have the strongest feelings for.

Sango.

The name that makes me feel that I can do anything that's possible.

The name that leaves me feeling as if I could really defeat Naruku himself.

Maybe that's why I have to do what I do. To save her. 

Maybe I just have to cover up the fact that I do love her from everyone else.

************************************************************************

I walked through the undergrowth and the heavy brush, trying to make my way back to the camp that Lady Kagome had hand-selected.

Sighing, I cut the bushes with the end of my staff.

When I got back, the sight that took my eyes surprised me. Inu-Yasha and Kagome must have made up again. They were sleeping in each other's arms, and for once, Inu-Yasha didn't have to feign sleep. Because he looked like he was out cold.

Then I saw _her_. All I wanted to do was walk to her and stand beside her, but, of course, I had to stay my distance or 3 people'd yell me at.

Wait only three?

Where were Shippou and Kiara? Oh, well. It was well after midnight so I decided that maybe I better get some sleep. Knowing Inu-Yasha, we'd have to get up at the crack of dawn or, "We won't be able to find the rest of the shards," as Inu-Yasha liked to put it.

Sighing again, I went to rest on a tree, in a sitting position, I had that nagging feeling that I was forgetting something, but as sleep overtook me, I dreamt about Sango and her sweet smile…

My last thought before passing out was spoken out loud. _She doesn't smile enough._

A/N!!!!! OOOOO I ALWAYZ WANTED A SANGO AND MIRO-CHAN FIC!!!!! Get your toothbrushes out, and dun read if you've got a sweet tooth, you will be in pain for months…

O and I'm listening 2 no more words so prepare for sap over load and I also jus saw the first movie… I LUVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!! Requested 4 HUGE IY+KAG fans. O and miro-chan and sango-san fans will b very pleased 2… hehehe…. I'll leave it 2 ur imagination… if you'd like the script then I'd be more than glad to send it 2 u, but u have 2 email mee bout it or rite it all in CAPS in ur REVIEW(AHEM**** cough choke choke****)

REMEMBER 2 REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Her Ways

****

Our Reflection

Her Side

Broken Dreams

I figured that I should leave when Inu-Yasha had started yelling at Kagome and she began crying, again.

__

Sometimes, I thought, _For the love of god! Why can't they just say it? It's so obvious to even Houshi-sama…Where is that Hentai* anyway…?_

Shaking that thought off I began to go through the woods, in the dark, no less. I walked to the Hot Springs that Kagome and I had been at earlier. Remembering there was a bridge directly in the center I began making my way towards it.

That's when I saw him. He was standing there, looking so… so… majestic. His profile in the moon light (the full moon, too…) I turned away and blushed. How was it that he had this effect on me?

No other man I met had _ever _succeeded to make me blush while he just stood there. That in itself frightened me.

I was in love with Miroku.

__

No, you baka, the other side of me argued, _It's just infatuation._

I think that I liked that side of my brain better, how wrong I was!

I finally made my way back to the camp. I blushed a bright crimson color when I saw them before me. Partly because my hopeless romantic side took me into a place I didn't think _I _even thought of, but mostly because I got it somewhere in my head that I wanted to be with Miroku at that exact moment. 

I heard it then. That distinct thrashing sound.

__

Oh no, Houshi-sama is back. I sat quickly, putting my back on the nearest tree. I heard his steps falter when he reached the camp. _Heh heh. So he had the same reaction, ne…? _Why did that sound so hopeful? 

I was, in actuality, tired when I had first sat against the tree and either I could sit here and play asleep for a while more or I could take my chances and _really _sleep. I dedcided on the latter.

So I went to sleep there, I dreamt of Naruku and the hopelessness, but mumbling his name made it seem like Naruku was already dead and her people avenged.

A/N—HELLO!!!!!!!!!! OMG I'm baaaaaaaaack!!! I can hear all of ur groaning

*hentai- pervert(perverted action)

well I dun reli have anything to say 2 day, cept that I'm not listening 2 ayumi himazaki, I'm listening to D.J. sammy(Heaven) luv this song…. Well that's all 4 2day

OH YEA REVIEW OR I GET THE KATANA!

****


	3. Fulfilling Part I

****

( ) Talking

__

Thinking

Our Reflection

Fulfilled

Broken Dreams

I woke up to the relentlessly shining sun. I took some time opening my eyes. Upon opening them, I realized three things.

Shippou and Kiara were back, Inu-Yasha and Kagome were missing, and Sango was cooking them—or at least what I'd hoped was part mine—breakfast.

(Morning Sango) I said tiredly. She replied a silent Good Morning with a brief nod.

(Can you do me a favor?) she asked quitely.

(Hai. Damo…?* Doujabou*?)

(Ano*..) I saw her blush before she looked away. I walked to her, and put my hand to her forehead and then put the same over my own.

(No fever? No abnormal rash… What could be the matter?) she blushed even harder

(Ano… I'm fine) there was that small voice again (Can you go find Kagome-chan and Inu-Yasha? I don't know exactly where they went) her adorable blushing face made it hard to not just wrap her inside my arms, but I managed to suppress that action.

(I think they will be back when they're ready.) _I'm being stupid. I just want some time with her. How did she come to mean this much to me? AGH!!! Stop it!! _ I cut my thoughts short will the shake of my head. She looked at me curiously, and I just put up a hand and waved it dismissing that thought as well.

(Okay…) she went back to the breakfast. I just wasn't in the mood to push her farther today. She looked so innocent and fragile. I didn't want to hurt her. Maybe it was only because I wanted to, or maybe I just imagined it, but I saw pain and uncertainty in her eyes when I groped her and she slapped me.

It was a comfortable silence as I just stood and stared at her. Wondering what was really on her mind.

(Penny for your thoughts?) he finally asked.

(Well, I'm just thinking about where Kagome and Inu-Yasha went. It wories me about those two…) there was something else, too. But I held back asking her, she was really worried about those two. I decided to help.

(If you make me something to eat, I'll go look.) I winked and she nodded slowly, accusingly. I sighed.

(Thanks) she said slowly.

I left without another word.

A/N!!! I WANNA FINISH THIS TONIGHT OR TOMMOROW!!!!! 

Well today I have more than a couple of words…

*Damo- well or but

*Doujabou(I cant spell this but I'll stick with this one til I find the real one) what the problem or what's up

*Ano--- umm or err

YAY well I'm listening to HOT we are the future a lil happier so this wasn't so bad…. I hope….

REVIEW OR I GET HIRAKATSU

U need to c the movie… I'm watching it as I type(in jap so I cant reli concentrate..) gonna go turn it off now. I wanna listen 2 HOT more. I had the sound off n e wayz…. Oh well.

Thanx 2 all my reviewers!


	4. Fulfilling Part II

****

Our Reflection

Fulfilling

Broken Dreams

After he left, I sighed a long, depressed sigh. Of course, I had already started making his portions as well as mine.

Whenever he was talking to me recently, I had been blushing down to the roots of my hair. I was very glad and relieved when he'd made no move for physical contact. But in some odd way I was… was…

Disappointed? 

No that wasn't it…

I was troubled or worried?

No not those things either…

I was worried he didn't appreciate me as Sango.

Knowing that he'd always reached out and groped me kept me close to him. I always wished he'd stop at some point, but not like this. He hadn't even smiled during that whole conversation. Not even that big perverted grin he usually got when they were alone.

Kagome choose that moment to come over to me from somewhere in the north direction. She just stumbled out of the bushes.

(Ah! Sango-chan!) She said walking towards me. She hugged me and I hugged back.

(Kagome-chan! Where _were _you? I was worried sick about you, so was Miroku. As a matter of fact he's out looking for you right now…)

(Uh-huh. We just passed him and he seemed kind of out of it… We asked him where he was going and he told us that he was looking for us. Then we said we were heading back to camp. He got a distant kind of look in his eyes and said he was going walking. That's where he is now. Walking) I looked away from her face and she smiled, a knowing smile.

(Oh…) I replied looking back at the food I was preparing.

(AH! Sango-chan! I want to talk to you later. Maybe when we go for a bath?) She asked me. I nodded dumbly, as I had no idea what she was even speaking of.

Kagome and I made our way to the Hot Springs. The conversation was light and cheery until we got to the springs. The conversation turned to Miroku. 

A subject I, needless to say, didn't want to engage in.

(You love him don't you?) She asked suddenly. I blushed.

(W-who?) I knew whom she was talking about, but I could always get off the subject easily…

(You know. Miroku-sama…) the truth was I wanted to tell Kagome about everything, but she'd go tell Inu-Yasha who would ultimately tell Miroku. Then he would leave. And I didn't think I could live without him close or in our group.

(Kagome-chan? Will you not say a word of this to anyone?) She nodded with a serious look on her face. I put my back to a rock. (I'm not exactly sure what I feel towards Houshi-sama, but somewhere along the way I think I began to trust him more. Even if he is a self-centered, lecherous, wanna-be monk, I think I can still trust him, strangely enough.) Kagome nodded again. Sango could tell she wasn't going to ask anymore questions. I let out a heavy sigh and she still had a deadly serious expression on her face.

(You think he's going to leave, don't you?) I stuttered at this unexpected question. I couldn't answer, and I didn't know why…

A/N!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wahoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! More FLUFF!

No words 2day!

Ooooo and im listening to S.e.S. dreams come true!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Reality

****

Our Reflection

Reality

Broken Dreams

I felt my World fall out beneath my feet. 

Let me back up a bit…

I couldn't resist the temptation, they were going to the hot springs. A man can only take so much. And this, unfortunately, was my limit. 

So back to where I was.

I was shocked to her Kagome say that and the answer that followed was even worse.

(You think he's going to leave don't you?) The question was soft almost inaudible, but Sango must have heard. She began stuttering. Then with a small splash, she replied equally passive…

(yes. was so scared when he saw Kaharu again. And then when he always puts himself in those predicaments with his Kazanna. I just want him to stop doing all that he does. But at the same time…) she paused and then sucked in a breath. ( I sort of admire what he does, to save people no less. It makes me think how… brave he can be…) she stopped and Kagome had no other questions to offer.

I could tell Sango didn't want me to know. I just knew, by the way she was so nervous. But I had heard it and I almost jumped in the air. I had to get out of there unnoticed. I wanted her to say that to me, not to Kagome. 

I, instead, vowed to never let her get closer.

I wouldn't be that selfish. I just couldn't let her think that she might bear any children for me. I wouldn't allow her to. 

That's when I knew that we had to defeat Naruku. I _had _the reasons, but now I had the spirit. Even if Sango couldn't be in my reality, she'd be in my hopes and dreams, forever.

Even when I die, she will remain, held steadfast, in my etched and carved memories. 

A/N---- THE TRUTH COMES FROM SANGO….. okay guyz u no this isn't THAT easy…. Come on now! U reli think I'd call it angst if I didn't have at least ONE death…. May b it will b a first 4 mee…. Who noez! 


	6. Cruel To Be kind

****

Our Reflection

Cruel to be Kind

Broken Dreams

I got out of the comfortably hot water, and into the cool night air. I wrapped myself in a small, fluffy, white towel that Kagome had given me.

I couldn't believe I had actually _told _her about what I felt. I trusted her, that wasn't a lie, but if she told Miroku, and he left, she would never be whole again in her life.

(Kagome-chan? Are you getting out soon? Your going to be like a prune if you stay in there any longer…) I said trying to smile. She noticed the pained smile and kept looking at me with those pity-filled eyes. 

(No… I need to think…) she said slowly. I began dressing myself in the dark-under clothes I wrapped myself in.** I finally finished with that and began putting on my haori* and yukata* 

I made my way back to the camp and, to my surprise, Inu-Yasha and Miroku were actually having a _conversation. _

(-You and Kagome anyway?) I heard Miroku say. Then I thought of something. Kagome never told me where she was…

(In a small village outside of the forest. We got there and Kagome-Ku- I mean Kagome sensed something that felt a lot like a shikon shard.) The hanyou explained carefully. 

I laughed to myself at the term that Inu-Yasha almost used for Kagome's name.

(So what did you guys do while we were gone?) Inu-Yasha questioned. Miroku cleared his throat and I decided that was where I was supposed to walk in to save him…

But being me, I wanted to hear him out. Maybe he'd say he was leaving soon…

(Nothing exactly exciting, just the usual. Oh, and you didn't happen to hear what Kagome said to Sango about my leaving?) My heart dropped to my stomach and I had a horrible sinking sensation. So he was leaving…

(No, but maybe you should really tell her where-) I got up and ran. I didn't want to hear anymore. He was leaving, and I couldn't do anything. 

I was crying and the tears just kept coming. 

__

Stop!! I yelled at myself _It's his choice! You can do nothing by crying!_ That part of my brain was back again. The mental comment only made the tears come harder and more forceful.

I hated myself…

But most of all I hated that stupid lecherous Houshi.

But at the same time I loved him more than anything. Like right now, I wanted nothing more than for him to come out of those woods and kiss me breathless and tell me he wasn't actually leaving and then confess how much he loved me.

Damn him.

Damn him to Hell.

How did he do this to me?

A/N—uhhhhh nothin 2day…

I'm listening to These are the days by o-town today

** if you've ever seen those medical bandages they use, then just think of those except pulled tight, like a corset. O yea and they're thicker than medical wraps. I think samerais wore them…

* haori and yukata- the parts of a kimono. Onez the top and the other one iz the bottom, I cant remember which onez which tho…. Does n e one else??


	7. Truth In Her Eyes

****

Our Reflection

Truth In Her Eyes

Broken Dreams

I heard her there. It must have been when she was getting up. Inu-Yasha was eating and hadn't noticed, but I had because I caught a glimpse of her raven hair.

I got up. I had an apology to address. 

Kagome was running back to camp, fuming. She began her tyrant of yelling. And to my surprise, it was aimed at me and not Inu-Yasha…

(How _dare _you? How can you-) I silenced her with my own talking.

I spoke calmly and softly. (Kagome-sama, I have no idea what you are talking about. So, if you will be so kind as to excuse me, I need to go talk to-) this time I was silenced.

(Kagome-chan? I need a towe-) there she was. Big, red puffy eyes, fresh tears on her face, and the promise of even more to come.

That was when Kagome made a quick-ditch and left us standing, staring at one another.

(H-H-Houshi-sama...) She whimpered and covered her face in her hands. (Don't look at me! Don't!) She started sobbing again. I dropped my staff. It was more on impulse than anything else, but I put her into my arms. She stiffened, but leaned into my chest, and cried. I couldn't do anything except watch her cry. 

(I'm sorry. I just wish to help you.) I tried calming her. Easing her sobs.

(Don't be sorry.) She said in between sobs. (You didn't do anything.)

(Why are you crying?) I asked lifting her face with my index finger and thumb. (Was it something I did or said?) I was worried for her and I wanted her to know.

She nodded. I got a terrible sinking feeling in my stomach. I pulled her tighter into my hold, burying my nose into her hair.

(I don't want you to- to leave…) she finished meekly. I blinked and then let out a deep chuckle. She stared at me with wide eyes and bated breath. 

(You thought I was leaving? Whatever gave you that idea? I don't think I could leave…) I pulled her even closer and she smiled towards me.

(Yeah, but I don't want you to… Stay with us.) She whispered up to me.

(Us? I hope you mean me.) She laughed despite herself.

(Yes, Houshi-sama, I meant you.) I smiled and replied,

(Miroku. Sango-chan, Miroku.) I bent my head down, bringing my lips closer to hers.

(M-Miroku? What are you doing?) she stuttered as he got closer.

(I'm going to kiss you.) And with that he placed his lips on hers and kissed her.

A/N—SO I GAVE SANGO WHAT SHE WANTED!!!!!!!!!!!!

YAY gonna finish….. ummmmm H.O.T again

No words 2day sry!!

Watch the movie!


	8. Way To My Heart

****

Our Reflection

Way To My Heart

Broken Dreams

He was kissing me! Me! Of all people. This was my first, so it was (like most) very clumsy.

For the most part, though, I was returning the emotions. Without thought, or voluntary action, really, I was kissing back.

I was afraid that I was being too clumsy, but once I felt his tongue lick my lips, demanding entrance, I knew that I was okay. He pulled me closer from around my waist and deepened the kiss.

I had to fight off the urge to moan into his mouth. My efforts were all in vein though and in moaning I felt his lips tug up into a smirk against mine.

When we finally broke apart to breathe, we stood there still, noses almost touching, our breath mingling with one another. I finally built up the courage to speak.

(You're going to laugh, but you don't understand how much I wanted you to do that just then…) I said, breathing rather heavily. 

He let out a deep laugh and responded, (You did, huh? Well then, I have a question for you…) he was toying with me, I could tell.

(Ask away)

(When this fight with Naruku is over, and I have my curse removed, will you bear my children, and live the rest of your life together, with me?) His hands had taken to roaming up my back, not going any farther then the small of my back.

I stood on tiptoe and put my lips to his ear. (If you mean it… then of course.) What can I say, I felt brave today. He smiled when I nipped his ear with my teeth. He pulled me back down so that I was standing on the bottoms of my feet.

He pulled me in again. And purposely, so that his lips were brushing mine as he spoke, he said, (If… Not when, If) 

We kissed again and this time I felt that I didn't want to let go of him. I wasn't sure if it was what he just said or if it was just because my feelings, but I was afraid that if I let go he'd dissipate. Going with the notion that this was all a dream anyway, I shook it out of my head. 

After we broke apart, he let his arms fall to his sides. I was confused to say the least.

That was until I saw it coming closer. A youkai*. Coming right for us. 

I realized that my Hirakatsu* was back at the camp, and Kagome had to have sensed a shikon fragment somewhere by now. Miroku ran back to where his staff lay on the ground and I stood there.

(Houshi-sama, I need to go get my Hirakatsu. Can you handle this until then?) I asked backing away.

(Hai.) I noticed what it looked like right before I backed away. It was a large, misshapen creature. His skin was dark and every tooth he had was as sharp as the Tetusaiga*, but they were 40 times stronger.(A/N—if you've ever seen the eps. With Goshinki, that's whom it looks like…) 

I ran back to the camp as fast I could yelling out for my pet, fire cat. (Kiara!) I yelled over and over. She finally made her way toward me, and transformed into her stronger self. We ran back to camp this way, not wasting a second. I got there and noticed it was empty. No one was there. But all our weapons were. 

(Kiara, Hirakatsu!) I yelled. She took the hint and went to fetch it. As we rode by it, I picked it up and began back to where the Houshi and youkai were. We made it back and I almost screamed at what I saw.

There was Kagome, laying on the ground unconscious, Inu-Yasha half covering her body with his own. Miroku was about 10 feet from where I stood. He was bleeding from about 10 large wounds, but was still conscious. There was no sign of the youkai anywhere. 

I was scared. I was safe to admit it in my own head, but never out loud.

I ran over to Miroku and sat his head on my lap.

A/N--- Too much too fast???????????????????? TELL MEEEEEEEEEEE

Well im not listening to any music 2day, but I'm watching thirteen ghosts…

*youkai—if u have read other IY fics and u dun noi what this is then look it up…

*hirakatsu- not saying! Itz my fav charcters weapon!!

*tetsusaiga- Inu-Yasha's RELI big demonic blade.

Well im gonna get off the comp now but REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Tell mee if I'm doing way to much way to fast!

****


	9. Path to My Heart

****

Our Reflection

The Path I Followed

Broken Dreams

I was just going for an average fight. It was standard, run-of-the mill demon. 

What I didn't count on was the razor-sharp teeth and claws, protruding from his mouth, hands, and toes. 

It wasn't long until Inu-Yasha and Kagome came, but Sango was still not back.

(Miroku-sama, where is Sango-chan?) Kagome asked me.

(She went back to get her weapon.) I honestly didn't know when she would be back, but hoped that it would be soon. This youkai's ki was almost identical to Naraku's. I could only pray that Naraku hadn't gone after her alone.

I shook that thought off. _She can take care of herself. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Watching Inu-Yasha fight, I realized that there was to be no other choice. I had to use the Kazanna. 

(Inu-Yasha, Kagome! Get behind me!) I yelled.

(Monk, you better pray that it doesn't cut you again) Inu-Yasha yelled back. He did as he was told, though and stepped behind me.

I secretly followed his advice and prayed for all I was worth that it didn't. I opened it, throwing the prayer beads off the cursed palm and yelling out it's name. 

The youkai smirked, and planted his feet in the ground. I was surprised to say the least. He swung an enormous claw, doing three things in the process:

Cutting the Kazanna, forcing Inu-Yasha in front of me, and making Naraku's poisonous bees** to come out. That made Kagome gasp loudly.

(Inu-Yasha! I told you to-) I was cut off by his louder voice above mine.

(Shut up! Lemme deal with this myself!!) He turned to fight with the youkai.

After many offensive and defensive sides were taken by both of sides, we were finally beaten. Sango finally came back as well.

I saw her jump off Kiara and start towards myself.

That was the last thing before I met darkness in my mind.

A/N--- I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't tell you all bout me going on vacation cuz I overestimated myself and thought I was gonna get another chapter out b4 I left.

So gomennasai and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	10. It Was Always You

****

Our Reflection

It Was Always You

Broken Dreams

It had been two years. Currently, I am married to the village head of a densely populated village in the Northern Domain. His name is Daikotsu [is that a name of a youkai in the series?].

You're probably wondering what the hell happened and why I'm here. Well I'll tell you how and why.

**Flashback**

He was stirring and I knew that I wouldn't be able to face him as it was. Kagome was the only other person in Kaede's hut. Inu-Yasha and the old Miko had gone searching for the herbs to treat the houshi's illness.

Since Kagome was sleeping, I had to this now, before the aforementioned duo came back from gathering the herbs.

I bent close to his ear. I held his cursed hand in between my two smaller ones.

(Houshi-sama… I made you promise that you wouldn't leave… but, you see, I must break… our… promise. If you continue to believe, your love will come to you in due time.) I brushed my lips to his and his eyelids parted.

(Sango-sama. She already…came…)

I walked out of the *door and onto the sanded ground. The first thing I looked to was Inu-Yasha's forest. I left my day kimono on instead of stripping down to my cat suit. I knew I was in for a long trek.

(Sango-chan! Sango-chan!) I winced. That was Kagome's voice. I grabbed my Hirakatsu from the side of the hut. To my surprise, tears were forming in my eyes.

(Sango-chan! You're going to leave after that!?) My face flushed after hearing that. She must have been awake and heard.

(I can't stay any longer. I have to take revenge upon Naruku, and I can't do that here.) Now that was a blatant lie and we both knew it. I started walking again. I wanted to run for everything I was worth, but I wouldn't let Kagome to see that.

(Sango-chan! Sango-chan! You can't do that! Come back. You can't!) I heard her sobs. My tears also fell from my face in torrents. 

(I'm leaving! I'm sorry, but I have to!) I turned abruptly on the jangling of metal on metal and a shuffling sound. Miroku was standing at the door, a sad smile playing across his face.

(Let her go, Kagome-sama. She has things she must accom-Uh.) He fell ungracefully to the ground. All I wanted to do was run to him and help him back to his feet, but I knew that I couldn't. Because if I did I wouldn't be able to leave. I would change my mind and stay, and I knew that I couldn't.

I turned and ran into the woods.

My head was screaming at me, {For the Love of god GO BACK!!} and {You love him and he returned it that time!. BAKA GO BACK!!!!!}

But I didn't even consider it.

I ran.

Blindly, I ran.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had taken me three weeks, but I got to the northern Domains. Upon arriving, I learned of the little youkai trouble in one of the more densely populated villages. There happened to be a prince of sorts, in one of the larger houses. I actually hadn't noticed this until after I fought the youkai.

He'd come out to pay his respects. I wanted to stay there for a while longer after seeing what the oju-san looked like.

He reminded me terribly of a certain Houshi of whom had been plaguing me the whole of my journey.

(Taija! Please tell me your name. I want to put a name to your beautiful face.) That made me blush a deep red of which I couldn't shake off. 

(S-Sango) I flushed about 9 different shades of red when he gave me a gentle smile.

(Will you be my wife?) he asked as he clasped her hands in her own.

If it was only a burst of stupidity or confidence, I'll never no, but the one thing I know about that time was that I spurted all the words out in a flurry.

(If you will agree to a few t-terms.) his smile grew, and my blush sub-sided.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Are we to talk about the terms now?) We were alone now, and I needed to tell him theses conditions.

(Hai. They are needed for this marriage, ne?)

I nodded.

(Then tell me.)

(The first term is that you aren't to invite any foreign houshis) even saying that word made we wince. (or any other **holy men** into this village)

He nodded gravely and replied (but if there is an exorcism needed to be performed?)

(I was getting to that. You are to house several houshis in this village.)

(That's all right with me.)

(If it is so terribly dire, you are to inform me, and I will take refuge in the house while he visits.)

He nodded again.

(I will inform you of any advancements of the youkai called Naruku, as well)

(Arigato.) I bowed and he stood.

(I will arrange the wedding as soon as possible.)

(Understood.) I got up as well, bowing deep.

(Get cleaned, and in better clothes. You've been traveling for a while, I believe…) he went on for a while as I got the bath supplies ready.

***End Flashback***

So, here I am, married for two years, now. I already have one child, and carrying another with me.

I sit here in the little of the tea room and sip the tea daintily. Daikotsu (my husband) sits across from me, and my son is laying on my lap sleeping.

(Tono-Sango-sama?) One of the many maids walked in and bowed very deeply. My husband and I glanced at her before returning to our activities.

(Yes?) I answered. They usually didn't address me. They talked to Daikotsu more than likely.

(You have vis- people would request your company.) She quickly recovered herself. She knew I hated that word. If I ever heard visitors I could only think of a certain Houshi that I'd rather not have.

(Thank you.) I got up carefully cradling Kohaku (my son) in my arms. I walked from the dining/tea room and into the main room. I put Kohaku down to sleep, in his crib, without looking at the others in the room.

(Sango-chan…) I knew that voice. As I began to recognize it further, my eyes widened and I turned on my heel. I had to hold onto the crib, so I didn't fall.

Inu-Yasha and Kagome were sitting side by side, holding hands, in the middle of the room. A slightly matured Shippou sat on a silk-covered chair, quite content.

(Oi! Aren't you going to **say **something?) Inu-Yasha pointed to my slightly extended stomach.

(Lady Sango?) I walked through the shojo* screen, slamming it as I did.

(Sango-chan! Sango-chan!) Kagome was running after me, but I kept my steady pace, fueled by my blind anger.

(Sango-sama?) One of the cooks asked as I went through the kitchen.

(Send them AWAY!) I yelled walking into my sleeping chambers, slamming about five doors in my wake.

(Sango-chan! Please!) Kagome was at my door, by now, Inu-Yasha probably not far behind.

(Two years, Kagome! 2 YEARS!) I shrieked back.

(Please, let me talk to you.) She wasn't yelling anymore, but pleading with me to hear her out. I walked back to the door and opened it a crack. She smiled. I noticed how much she'd changed in the time that I had taken leave. Her face had matured and her eyes were softer. She had a dark tan, as well.

(I-I don't want to hear anything about before! I-I don't think I can-) she hugged me.

(Come on!) She said. (You're so much stronger than that!)

(I'm not!) I was crying. I hugged her back. My tears were flowing even harder, something I hadn't done in a while.

She pulled away from me. (Sango-chan, just please go to him. You don't even have to talk, all you have to do is give him the satisfaction of seeing you.)

(S-Satisfaction?) I stuttered, embarrassed.

(Do you know how much he's changed? He's nothing like before) I visibly winced at that word. It was explicitly clear that this seemed against my better judgment.

Inu-Yasha had come behind her by now. Now she was the one blushing, but once again, I noticed a difference in her blush. It was a knowing kind of expression, I guess, but that blush also made her maturity show much more.

(The bouzo hasn't groped a girl since you left either.) Inu-Yasha added. The insensitive bastard. 

Kagome scowled a little and stomped on his foot, oblivious that I knew. She turned to me, and smiled that knowing smile again.

(I will.) I put on the most determined voice that I could. That wasn't very convincing.

I walked out of the room, ignoring the fighting pair. I would do it. Because I knew I could, and I was completely ready.

Ha. As if.

A/N- Wooo…. That took forever…………


	11. Until Forever

THIS IS ONLY EDITED!!! Same chapter only edited. I'm sry! The next chapter will be up shortly I have like 2 sentences and I'm finished!!

To be honest, I hadn't thought she'd come. I was forced from the village in a mild attempt to actually get in, the guard said it was the Taija princess's orders. How she'd gained that title was one baffled mystery after the next.  
  
** Flash-back**  
  
The battle was two days and two bloody nights. The blood was covering the disrupted soil from one side of the clearing clean to the next. Naraku's corpse lay at the right side at the line of trees. 

The well was the most disturbing sight. Inu-Yasha sat pinned against with an arrow protruding from his waist to the West Side of the well. Kagome was crying over him, valiantly trying to tug the arrow. All she got in response was a grunt of pain from him. I was still trying to get from my position on the ground, to my feet. If I could just get to Kagome-sama. 

"K-Kagome-sama, just use the Miko power that you used the first time. Inu-Yasha has to be awake I do believe, though." 

"Inu-Yasha!" she choked on a sob, "Inu-Yasha, please, if you can hear me Get Up! Please get UP!" "Oi, wench. I'm up." His eyes were drawn together in a lousy attempt to stay awake long enough to at least fight the purifying energy I could sense running through his veins. Kagome nodded, and with tears still streaking her blood and dirt strewn face, pulled at the arrow. The proud action did her image justice, because if even Inu-Yasha had doubted her Miko powers before, he sure as hell couldn't now. 

I finally made my way off the cold surface of the Earth and quickly found my staff to hold myself up. 

"Miroku- sama?" Kagome's voice ran through the empty clearing as it would have, had she been in a cave. "Where do you think your going?" 

"To find my stupid Tanuki."  
  


**  


Hatchi had finally found his way to me after I'd been treated and able to walk on my own. I left to find out if various rumors of a mysterious Taija princess. He knew that the only real Taija left was Sango, but what he couldn't figure out was how she was a princess. It didn't make sense. Even when he sat for hours in inns (he was supposed to be demon exorcising) putting the pieces together, it didn't make any sense. So instead of trying to use his logic to figure out the perplexing mystery, he was traveling to the supposed place where the princess was said to dwell.  
  
**  
  
End of Flashback  
  
**  
  
What I'd actually felt when I saw her, sitting on a sort of bench that was surrounded by everything, was pure elation. It intoxicated my every sense and I couldn't get away from it.  
  
**_ I had a dream _**

That I could fly 

I would feel each moment as time goes by 

We'd never be to far away

She looked up, straight up into the eyes of myself. Her face was showing relief and fear all at the same time.  
  
**_You'd always be here_**

Right here to stay

I never thought 

Thought that it would be our last goodbye  
  
Her eyes had matured into beautiful magenta orbs that captivated my gaze as a stray breeze swept bast the brush we were in. I also noticed with contempt, the way her stomach swelled as sign that she was with child.  
  
**_I still can dream  
That one-day love _**

Will fall out from the sky 

Do you still remember?  
  
I broke the comfortable silence as I began walking toward her. My sandals made an unpleasant clacking noise as I tried to remain a strong gaze with her.  
  
**_All the time that has gone by _**

Do you believe? 

That love will fall out 

From the sky  
  
"Miroku-sama.?" her hand flew to her mouth as I smiled a brief, but unmistakable boyish grin that didn't hide my already clear euphoria. It wasn't hard that I hadn't smiled in a long while, it was hard but easy and out of true jubilation.  
  
**_If from where you're standing _**

You can see the sky above 

I'll be waiting for you 

If you still believe in love  
  
"Of course, lady Sango." I answered her pleading questions with a swift bow and a kiss delivered to the back of her hand. That simple action didn't seem to appease her. She knelt down in the wet morning dew attached to the articulate blades of grass and hugged me, tightly, around my waist.  
  
**_Find a way _**

To bring back 

Bring back yesterday 

Find a way 

A way for love~  
  
"It's been so long Miroku-sama. It was so long!" I was at the least, surprised at the abrupt forward behavior. 

"Indeed Sango, too long. Too long."  


A/N- I'm back with a new name and hopefully new hobbies. I didn't plan on letting this fic go to the shit hole b/c there aren't enuf Mir/ san fics up.  
  
Sry about my breif leave of absence, I've had WAY TOO MUCH hmwk and my biology grade has dropped too low so I have to bring it up. Most of my tym has been used for that and I got to type every free minute I had---- I also have been in a slump b/c of fights with friends and other fights all over the place  
  
SO ON A MORE POSITIVE NOTE-I think the song fits with my fic dun u? if not tell me so..  
NEXT EPISODE---- The name of it is..Next Time, I promise!  



	12. To You

A/N—Dude its been a long time and I said I would get this chapter out sooner, but then I realized that this is my last chapter, and I just don't wanna finish this fic… It is like my child… this is the first one that I'm accually getting close to finishing and it's depressing… so that explains my delay

But yeah so thanks for all the wonderful reviews that made me want to fish even tho I'm probably going to cry while I type the last paragraph… GOOD NEWS!!! There is a sequel!!!! It will be called Through the looking glass and it will be my second child… I'll devote my ungrounded time to only it.

ON TO THE STORY!

****

To You…

"It's been too long Miroku!" I said from my position wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Indeed, Sango. Too long."

We stayed surrounded by each other until my gentle sobbing stopped and I lifted my head from his inviting chest.

"Miroku! Why did you come back?" I put a hand to my mouth, backing from him a bit. "Have you found a wife yet?" 

Miroku had to have noticed the desperate rapt apprehension physically apparent upon my face.

"Sango, I have heard strange rumors. Who is the town head you have engaged yourself to?" Miroku stood, and I followed suit. Miroku must have noticed the sudden sorrow etched deeply into my eyes. He looked reproachful yet kept his posture.

"Someone I brought myself to think of as a husband." I refused to make eye contact with him.

"Think of as a husband?" Miroku laughed me for that. It surprised me how real the sound still was.

It figured that he had had a happier life than she had up until that point. Dawning on myself was the fact that when I was younger I had always thought the easier life belonged to myself. It seemed now that I had reversed it since then.

"Yeah. He was a husband, yet never the husband I dreamed of." At that I must have been staring at Miroku for a while as he stared back at me. It seemed like only seconds, but time must've passed much slower.

Miroku looked away finally and said, "Then, by all means, whom did you wish for?" 

"Someone I could never have had. Someone, whom in my next life, I pray for his existence next to my own." I was still looking at him willing him to turn his face to mine again. To at least acknowledge my presence.

"I see." He kept his head turned as if not seeing me. His smile was erased altogether now.

_Stupid Houshi… Don't you understand? _I thought irritated.

"Look at me." I demanded softly. He slowly turned his face to mine with surprised etched onto his face. The pure ecstasy I was feeling was fast fading into a deep wave or sorrow. I would never attain him. Not until the next life. Maybe not even then. "You" Was the only word that I could say.

"Me? What about…" the rest of his sentence was drowned by my kiss planted firmly to his lips. It didn't take him long to respond, but even when he did she was not appeased. Tangling her hand in his hair, she pulled him even closer.

All of their frustrations and underlying emotions born from one another poured into the intimate kiss. Everything that had been kept inside of them was relieved in that single moment of perfect intimacy. 

"Miroku… I will be with you"

"Until when," he teased

"Until Forever." And their lips found one another once again…

A/N—short but it was the last chapter… now comes the epilogue… 


	13. Your Child

****

A/N:/// YAY!! Finally I have time for a new chapter! After this the only thing I have left is my epilogue which I may sit down and write tomorrow…. That's only if I get some reviews…

So in other news… I've seen the second movie! *Does a happy dance* and im happy to say that Miroku and Sango kiss (even if Miroku gets slapped for it and he's only trying to best Kagome…) INU-YASHA AND KAGOME KISS AND INU-YASHA DOESN'T GET SLAPPED FOR HIS! He gets a mean "Osuwari!" at the end though and it's all Miroku's fault…

Yeah and I'm listening to the new ED. 7 for Inu-Yasha It's called Come… if anyone knows who sings this it would be greatly appreciated!

ON TO THE STORY!!!

Her mind was reeling in all the emotions she was feeling. Her mind tried to replay everything in her life that had happened up to this point.

_That's right_, she thought despairingly, _I don't deserve this… Somehow, though, It just feels so… so… almost like the first time…_

That though made her pull away roughly from her lover's grasp.

"S-Sango?" His eyes were wide, rapt and afraid. "Did I-"

"Don't! Please!" She put her hands up to her ears. Sobs again rocked her body as she felt like sinking down to the ground. She stayed standing, just out of Miroku's reach. He looked so hurt, and it was killing her! "I-I didn't go away for you! It was all for myself! I was a selfish prick!" she finally gave up trying to stand, and landed harshly on her knees, making her gasp deeply for air. She began coughing roughly.

Miroku could only watch, completely shocked. He'd just been kissing her not more than thirty seconds ago, and now _this_? His mind wasn't processing fast enough, obviously.

"Sango…" He couldn't get anything else passed his damned lips! _Say something to her! This isn't like before when she was crying for Kohaku! I did something! SO SAY SOMETHING!_ His mind was reprimanding him! Something was definitely wrong here…

"Don't say my name like that, please! I don't deserve this! Miroku everything I did ruined your life… Did you know that I carried your child? Did you know that's why I went away…?" Sango was calming, but the pained looked reflected from her eyes to his.

"My… Child…?" He was at another block in his, now, quite complicated little brain branches.

"Yes… I named him for another, yet he was yours. I was ashamed to tell you because I thought you would have been angry with me. I was so young… so ignorant…" That was the first time she'd ever admitted it to even herself. Despite her society pushing on her that she was an old maid by then, supposedly making her undesirable by any man, she was young. And painfully so…

"You bore my child…?" _Why am I still on that?! _

She nodded, wordlessly and willed herself to stand before the man of whom she betrayed. She did, and he stared in wonder. She felt so naked under that stare. She knew she was wrong from taking away something he'd always desperately yearned. She knew that she'd never be able to forgive herself, even if Miroku forgave her.

"Do you remember?" The question was sudden, as he cleared his face from all confusion. It was her turn to look him fully in the eye and face what she'd done.

"Re…mem…ber…? She said slowly, willing him to go on.

"That night, Sango." She blanched and again nodded wordlessly.

"Then you remember what I said before I took you…"

_"Sango… even if I never see you again… I'll never forget this… I'll never let you forget this… I love you. That won't stop."_

She was crying again, this time, though it was in true joy… or relief?

"I didn't lie." He said calmly, a small smile on his lips.

"You aren't making any sense… When I left you told me to find the one I loved… Why didn't you remember that then?"

"I did… You never returned it. Never said anything… So I assumed…" his voice trailed and she began to bring herself to him.

"I know that it probably won't mean anything now, but for what it is worth… I haven't stopped loving you sense the day I started." She was glad that she finally was able to say it.

He reached for her and she fell into his arms.

"Woah…" he joked "This is making me have some Déjà vu…"

She could only laugh gently.

"Until Forever, then?"

"That's damn right…" he replied, initiating a kiss, and she fell into him again.

****

A/N—beautiful epilouge, ne…. kinda makes me warm inside….

IF YOU KNOW WHO SINGS "COME" I WANNA KNOW!!!!! It kinda sound a lil like Utada Hikaru…….Only a lil tho….

**__**


End file.
